godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Clemenza
Peter Clemenza is one of two caporegimes in the Corleone Family (the other being Salvatore Tessio), ruling over the family's territory in The Bronx. He was portrayed by Richard Castellano. Also he is the Godfather of Sonny Corleone. Biography Peter Clemenza was born in Sicily and emigrated to America at an earlier age, moving into Hell's Kitchen in New York. He swiftly became friends with another savvy youth, Salvatore Tessio. He became known as a savvy yet violent hood in the neighborhood, ruthless in the protection of his property and his business. For this, he became of interest to Massimo Fanucci, but Clemenza rejected the idea of having a 'boss', and Fanucci let him go. Clemenza instead turned his sites toward mentoring the Corleone youth. Clemenza became a friend of Vito Corleone after immigrating from Sicily. As a young man, Vito held a package of guns for him to prevent their discovery by the police. Friendly and jovial, Clemenza was known as a storyteller among many of his acquaintances and family members - a trait that endeared him to Vito. Peter Clemenza got his start selling stolen goods such as dresses and guns with Vito and Tessio as far back as 1917, and became a key figure in the growing Corleone family. Vito kept him close through the years - even making him godfather to his oldest son Sonny - though this was all to control his brutal and more ambitious tendencies. The Five Families War Clemenza played a key role in aiding Michael following the shooting of Vito. He retrained Michael how to fire a gun, walking him through the scenario for assassinating Virgil Sollozzo, and planted the gun prior to the assassination. During the ensuing Five Families War, he ordered oversaw the execution of several promiment members of the Cuneo Family. At one point his house was searched by the police in connection with a strike breaking at the Verona Warehouse, but his goods were safely moved away. Peter Clemenza also visited Sicily in 1947, where he met Michael Corleone in order to arrange his safe return to America and also to oversee the safe passage of a Family friend, Salvatore Guiliano. At this time he was briefly reunited with his brother, Domenic Clemenza. Clemenza's Family In the 1950s, Clemenza and Tessio requested the opportunity to start their own Families, as Barzini had been chipping away at their territories. Michael told them to wait, and Clemenza agreed, but Tessio did not and made a deal with Barzini, which resulted in his death. Clemenza remained loyal, helping to assassinate Victor Stracci during Michael Rizzi's baptism. He also garotted Carlo Rizzi, Connie Corleone's husband, in revenge for Carlo's purported involvement in the massacre of her brother Sonny. Death For his loyalty and years of service, Clemenza was given his own family and continued running operations from the old Corleone Compound. He also stood in as consigliere for Michael when the Family was making moves to become legitimate. He died of a supposed heart attack in 1957 whilst at his favourite restaraunt, The Albatross Grill. He was suceeded by Frank Pentangeli, his loyal caporegime and friend. It was suspected that the Rosato brothers had something to do with his death. Category: Corleones Category: Caporegimes Category: Dons